Valyn
Name: Valyn Age: 13 Race: Dark Elf Gender: Male Height: 5'0" Birthsign: Lord Class: Thief Appearance Skinny and wiry. Thick, long hair. Wild eyes. Very dark skin, almost the color of ebony. Constantly fidgets. Skills and known spell-effects Very sneaky, enjoys picking locks and picking pockets. Clothing / armor Rough, ragged peasant clothing. Weapons None. Miscellaneous items A few straps of leather. A sweet roll. Lock picks. A stolen silver ring and a stolen pearl. Personality Quick tongue, says things without thinking. Unruly and rebellious. Picks fights. Background Valyn was born to the youngest son of a lord of House Redoran, one set to inherit only minor lands, and so his father was fairly removed from political intrigue of the Great Houses. He married his love, and moved to Riften, hoping to start life as a trader there. Instead, both he and his wife died of plague soon after Valyn was born. Having survived the plague that had taken his parents, Valyn was entrusted to his uncle on his father's side, who sent him to Honorhall Orphanage. For the first seven years of his life, he lived here. He learned to read and write from Grelod, the keeper of the Orphanage. She was a cruel and abusive overseer, but life was bearable. His uncle sent handsome payments and would periodically stop by, meaning Grelod would generally refrain from beating him to fiercely, and would sometimes even let him take extra food right before his uncle came. This all came to an end when his uncle was killed by Norse nationalists. When Grelod learned of this, she began treating him terribly, even worse than the others, knowing that no one would care about some dark elf brat. It was some awful for Valyn that he ran away at seven, hardly a clue of what he would do. He wandered through the night, with no place to go. He may have gone back to Grelod, but was instead helped along by Ra' Jazeer, a Khajiit thief with an addiction to moon sugar. Thus began a rather complicated three years. Taught by the guild with which Ra Jazeer worked, Valyn was a natural thief, learning to pick locks decently, although his dexterity made him a masterful climber and pickpocket, and his size made him difficult to see. Still, he was still very young, and was not able to use these skills too effectively. Often, he would be posted as an innocent look out for operations, or else as the poor orphan who would disarm victims to Ra' Jazeers expert pickpocketing. These years were far from perfect. Ra' Jazeer would get violent when he couldn't get his drugs, or Valyn sometimes would fail. He would beat Valyn, trying to stop his disobedient streak. When Ra Jazeer died from drug overdose, Valyn was expelled from the guild. In this time, he learned the beginnings of his most essential skills. He stole a silver ring from the Argonian jeweler's stand in the night-time, and with it he convinced Grelod to let him back into the orphanage. He had to put up with constant beatings and not enough food for awhile, but she slowly lost interest in him. After awhile, though, Valyn got tired of this existence. Every night, he would sneak out. Sometimes he would try to pick locks, other nights he would go through the tavern, trying to pick up what trinkets he could. He did this to keep Grelod satisfied, and to help the other children. He was the only Dunmer there, but he had no trouble fitting in with the Norse children. When he was caught, he would either run, face a beating, or sometimes spend time in the stockades. More often, however, he would climb at night. He would scale the small stone wall, then go into the heart of the city, maneuvering from building to building. He slowly built his body this way, strengthening his wiry frame until it could easily support its own meager weight. By the time he was 12, he had begun sneaking into nobles' houses from their upper windows and balconies. He preferred to steal from them; they had more than they needed. Stealing a worker's living always seemed somehow taboo. When he was thirteen, he got into particular trouble with Grelod-- he locked her out in the snow. It was just a joke, of course, and a chance for the orphans to actually get some food. Grelod, apparently, didn't see it as such. She beat Valyn for that, and began treating him worse than ever before. He didn't care, he left soon after. He was becoming curious about what lay beyond Riften and its surrounding dales. He heard about a new holding, Valton, and so decided to travel their with hunters who would be passing near it.